


I am Ladybug

by AngelWolf1027



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Is now a series of crack fics yay, dramatic voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWolf1027/pseuds/AngelWolf1027
Summary: Chloé oversteps the line.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OOOKAAAY THEN YEP! Comment on this after reading! Kudos plz

Marinette felt like she was having the worst morning in the history of mornings. She had gotten no sleep, forgot to eat breakfast, and was almost late for school. Her head wasn't in the right place for the whole day. She covertly slept, while Alya took notes. Nino and Adrien were very worried. Chloé took it as a moment to strike. Ms. Bustier's Literature class had ten minutes until it started. She walked over to Marinette who was fighting to stay awake. Her exhaustion not unnoticed by her classmates.

 

"Aww. Look! It's Marinette! Do something about those bags under your eyes!" Marinette scoffed at the bully. That was, she was okay until said bully added, "You should be more like Ladybug!"

 

Something in Marinette snapped. The moment Chloé saw it, she cowered a little. Miss Bustier walked in and didn't know what to do. She helplessly watched. 

 

"Chloé I SWEAR TO GO IF YOU FRIGGIN TELL ME TO BE LIKE LADYBUG, I WILL HURT YOU!."

 

"Yea! Well you should!" The classmates watched on in fear. Adrien's expression the worst. He didn't want to fight another fiend akumatized.

 

"I'M TOO SLEEP DEPRIVED FOR THIS CRAP! I'M OUT! TIKKI SPOTS ON! YEAA!" A small red thing flew from her bag screaming in protest as she transformed into Ladybug in front of the class and backflipped out the window.

 

"Well...this explains a lot..." Ms. Bustier said, still setting up for class.


	2. Of 3 Year Olds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had it coming...CRACK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! I'm in school rn and I'm bored so yea...here ya go!

“Get the Miraculouses I want those powers, NOW!” Gabriel shouted to yet another akuma victim. He stomped his foot down on the floor like a three year old. Nooroo was secretly looking at his master strangely. “You know Master, if you don’t stop-”

“Shut it, Noodle!” He growled. The Kwami sighed. “Master! My name is Nooroo.”

The akuma victim, who was labeled the Prankster (what could go wrong there? Hmm...), had an idea. Hawk Moth was acting like a three year old, so he could become one. He sent out a beam of light to find Hawk Moth and turn him into a three year old. When he got hit with it, he shrieked in the most manly voice he could (NOT) and turned a foot high. When he opened his mouth to speak, he noticed he still had his manly voice. So a manly voice is coming out of a three year old in a business suit, and Nooroo was left snickering in the corner, where little Gabe couldn’t reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what ya think about it!


	3. Inconspicuos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat sees something and decided to stalk- I MEAN Investigate it...
> 
> 10-01 <\-- Thug glasses lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this in advisory!!!!! (for best experience, read in a very dramatic voice)

Marinette was walking down the empty street, talking merrily with Tikki. Little did she know- DUNH DUNNH DUNNNNNHHH- that Chat Noir was watching the display with a carefully drawn eyebrow from the rooftops. He didn't know what that little red blob was beside Marinette, because it surely wasn't a Kwami *cough*. Back to the story...Chat was standing there spying- umm- enjoying the view that his Princess just happened to be in. Not like he would spy on her. *cough* (WEEZ GOTZ SOME ALLERGIES ISSUES OVER HERE). He followed her through the street using the rooftops of Paris's finest buildings. She kept on, talking to the little red blob. He got closer. When she noticed him, the blob was gone. She looked at him accusingly, "CHAT YOU DOOF ARE YOU STALKING ME?!" "No..." Yes. 

 

She kept on walking. He followed even more inconspicuously (NOT) and sat on her balcony, waiting for her to come out at the time she always- wait! How did he know that you ask?! Welllllll….it definitely wasn't that he was stalking her or heheh…

She walked out, depositing her bag on the table, not noticing the cat hiding behind the pillar next to her balcony. She left it and went inside for a moment. He snuck around the balcony, and opened her bag only to find....

"Oh a rare hairless red and black flying cat from the kingdom of Achu won by tap dancing at a zoo! That's what she was hiding!" And he ran off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg Chat Ya big ol cinnamon roll :p


	4. Rick-Rolled

"NEVER GONNA GIVE U UP!!!" Ladybug turned towards her partner.

"Not this one again!" He complained. The akuma turned to him.

"NEVER GONNA LET U DOWWWNN!" Ladybug sighed. This was the third Rick this week. Ever since the meme came out.

"I'm Rick-Rolled and I-"

"NOPE!" and the heroes walked out.


	5. DIMENSIONS

Ladybug and Chat Noir were hit by a vicious Akuma. It was unknown what it did. Both were sent together to another place where they found Marinette and Adrien making out in a corner.

"Ummmmmmm!" Ladybug screamed. Then, Marinette screamed. They both literally sounded the same. Adrien and Chat started screaming. Soon, there was a choir of four people screaming with a raccoon and birds joining in like some Snow White off-brand crap.


	6. Kick the fricking door doooooownnn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh. No need to explain.

Therapist: “So. Please tell me you’re symptoms”

Me: “well there’s is this show i watch and the characters are utterly stupid.”

Therapist: “and what do you wanna do about it?”

Me: “I wanna kill a few people, rob a bank, flip some tables, AND KICKE THE FRIXKING DOOR DOOOOOOOWWWWWN!”

Therapist: uwu ooh


	7. An Actual kind of story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette thinks about something...

Marinette looked at the prescription bottle for constipation pills.

"Wait a second...prescriptions have the name of the patient on them, right?" She turned it around and it read 'Mr. Chang'. She gulped a little.

Inside Adrien's head: Hmm...they must have just spelled it wrong. It's MISS Dupain- ChEng. Ahh. Silly doctors. Now I'm gonna go on like I didn't just spend a day looking for pills in England for a girl who said only I could get them for her. That's not weird at all.

Adrien's brain: *on the phone with the basal ganglia* Yes, I'm pretty sure he doesn't have a cortex. Can you check up on that? Mhmm...why? Why would you ask me why? THE KID CAN'T FRICKING THINK NOR PROCESS ANYTHING NOW PLEASE HELP THIS POOR CHILD! What?! He...he hung up on me?! Said he had "more important things to do than listen to me". Like I'm the powerhouse here. I RUN THIS CHILD AND THEY AREN"T HOLDING UP THEIR END OF THE DEAL!

Adrien: Lalal! Look! A butterfly! That's weird. Why is it in out house? Ehh. *shrugs*

Adrien's brain: *bangs it's head against skull*

AND THAT'S HOW BRAIN DAMAGE HAPPENS, KIDS!


	8. Read chappie 3 first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make me stop

Marinette nervously watched the news as some...thing was roaming the streets, wreaking havoc on Paris. She looked down to find a box on her desk. She opened it and a small creature flew out.

“Oh! A rare hairless red and black flying cat from the kingdom of Achu won by tap dancing at a zoo!”

The creature just shrugged.

“Meow?”


	9. Are even not gonna talk about this

She looked at him funny. “Remember that time we kissed and stuff? Ya know the one that everyone forgot about and even though I said we would talk we just kinda ignore it and the audience thought we did but we didn’t?”

He snorted. “Yea, why?”

She pointed her finger in his face and declared. “We will NEVER speak of it again.” She smiled. “K?”

“SIR YES SI- ma’am. Uhhm. Understood.” “I mean we never did speak of it, though...not really...”

“WHAT WAS THAT?! Did I hear-“

“Bu-“ 

“Nope. No buts.” 

“Hehe. No butts.”

“Chat you immature bleeep beep bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-“

Le gasp. “Milady there are children here!”

“BUG OUT!”

Chat wondered if he could remember what her lipgloss tasted like. 

Strawberry, he guessed. Definitely strawberry. 

Turns out she wasn’t wearing any. (He figured that one out after his daily hour of staring at the picture of them kissing. One time Nathalie walked in on him staring at it and tiptoed out before he noticed her. Well at least he doesn’t spend his time watching *cough* That’s all we have for today, folks!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m incapable of being funny right now so someone please give me an idea of how to continue this because I’m so friggin stuck.

**Author's Note:**

> very short drabbe at 1 in the morning! Bear with me here!


End file.
